lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Brant
Brant was Jolie's fiancé who, since Jolie's death and his near- death experience from trying to save Jolie, lives in a fireproof home. His mind was partially broken from the grief and guilt of Jolie's death. Since his sanity cracked, Grady and Edaline have taken care of him. It was revealed that Brant is the Pyrokinetic that kidnapped and burned Sophie in book one. He lied to Grady and Edaline for years and had them take care of him. Brant was a part of the rebel group Neverseen, and had no regard for life, and particularly despised humans. Brant was not able to attend the elite levels at Foxfire. This was because Pyrokinesis is banned, so he was ruled Talentless. Brant wrote Jolie love letters that Sophie discovers in books two and three. Not being able to practice his talent, and being ruled Talentless were part of why he became unstable in the first place. It is unknown if Brant murdered Jolie on purpose, or if it was a tragic accident. However, Brant did really love Jolie, and had a hard time hurting Sophie because Sophie looked like her. Brant has attacked Sophie more than once before. He died (and is confirmed dead) in Lodestar when a piece of ceiling fell on his head. Oralie confirms this by saying, "His head was crushed, with gray matter everywhere." Grady mesmerized Brant and made him burn his hand off in Everblaze (book 3). Appearance Brant had terrible scarring and burns, even on his face. He had jet black hair and pale grey-blue eyes, and was noted by Sophie, looking at photographs, to be quite handsome before he got his scars. Brant lost a hand and gained many more scars in a fight with Grady in Everblaze. In Lodestar, he was crushed by a huge chunk of ceiling after being shoved by Mr. Forkle and died. Abilities Brant was a pyrokinetic who was illegally trained by Fintan. He was one of few (known) that could call down Everblaze and survive. He was considered talentless because being a pyrokinetic was not considered a talent. That led to him and his love Jolie being a Bad Match which made him join the Neverseen, a place where his talent was valued. Relationships *'JOLIE (ex-fiance) ' Brant and Jolie were planning to get married, despite the fact that they were a Bad Match, until Jolie died in a fire. However, Brant still "loves" Jolie. Brant murdered Jolie in his fire as she was part of the Black Swan and he was working for the Neverseen. *'GRADY' '''Grady initially cared for Brant like he was his own son after the fire that killed Jolie. After Sophie found out that Brant had been the cause of the fire Grady confronted Brant and mesmerized Brant into burning off his own hand. Grady might have killed Brant if Sophie hadn't intervened. They became enemies. *EDALINE' Like Grady, Edaline first cared for Brant after Jolie's death. She would bake him treats for the annual visits. Once Edaline found out that Brant had killed Jolie and kidnapped Sophie, she hated him for what he had done to their family. *'SOPHIE' Sophie and Brant were enemies, as Brant was part of the Neverseen and was the Pyrokinetic that kidnapped her. Even so, Brant once had a hard time hurting Sophie because she reminded him of Jolie. *'PARENTS''' Brant's relationship with his parents is rocky. They tried everything to get Brant to manifest an ability. After Brant's mind broke from the fire they stopped contacting him due to the guilt they felt when seeing his scars. * FINTAN Fintan taught Brant Pyrokinesis and worked with Brant for the Neverseen. Category:Characters Category:Neverseen Category:Elf Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Keeper Characters